Retailers, such as supermarket operators, routinely sell hundreds if not thousands of items, many of which are quite perishable. Many of these items are placed within trays which, in turn, are situated in, for example, refrigerated or heated cases.
In light of the myriad of products sold at any one time, it is imperative that signage provided to a consumer be clear, attractive and, most importantly, convey appropriate information pertinent to the particular item being sold in conjunction therewith. As it pertains to trayed product, signage should be displayed directly proximate each tray to avoid confusion.
In a cold or hot display case, in which multiple trays are arranged in close proximity to one another, providing the appropriate signage has proven most challenging. A single sign which attempts to identify multiple products can be confusing to the average consumer. Certainly if one product was being promoted at a special price, trying to determine which of the trayed items are “on special” can be a daunting task for any consumer.
Unlike other in-store displays, associating product information with individual trays can be difficult. A typical easel base can be an inappropriate support as store clerk movement within the case can tip over such signage. Also, products within trays can be wet or be associated with certain sauces and condiments which do not lend themselves to contact with an easel and other types of in-tray signage supports.
Further, unlike store shelves which have the typical C-channel receiving fixtures, trays can be of different sizes with differing side walls terminating in lips of varying dimensions. Thus, conventional tray signage either must be custom designed to fit particular trays which increases signage costs and reduces global application or ill fitting signage employed which can be easily dislodged.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a tray holder tag signage support which can be universally applied to virtually any cold or hot tray having a base, side walls and lip.
This and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.